Harvester Space Station
Harvester Space Station '''(previously known as ''Rattese Interstellar Ship Solemnity'', shortened to ''R'.'''I'.S'''. '''Solemnity), is a colonial space station in the Lonelystone Circle encircling the space between Planet Pride, and Planet Magmatamus 2, the fifth and sixth planets from the Lightbringer 4 star of the New Epoch System of the Wawali Galaxy in the 13th Quadrant of the Axle. It was finded by the Rattese Interstellar Empire shortly after the revival of the Rat Race as a mining colony, major military base, and crown jewel of the Rattese Interstellar Navy. The space station is equipped with an apparatus that operates as both a megalaser cannon, and as a spacelyft. The apparatus is enormous, and uses its complicated structure to generate laserfire capable of blowing apart mountains, boiling away oceans, and glassing the surface of an entire moon or dwarf planet. It uncoils itself, and descends onto a celestial body's surface to send down starmen or miners; it is capable of generating smaller laser beams, used to blow apart entrances into mineshafts. The spacelyft automatically generates a powerful gravity well, and a force field, and has a life signature-scanner which prevents it from being used while members of the Rat Race are occupying the lyft. The space station was created using plans on the ''Firestarter, the ship which the Warmakers of Planet Geirkomo discovered, and led to the revival of the Rat Race. Harvester Space Station is huge at three kilometers tall, and 800 meters wide, thought it is very aerodynamic, and goes fully horizontal when in spaceflight. Its powerful gravity drive generates such an enormous gravity well around the ship that it is recorded as perhaps the tenth-fastest ship in the universe despite being nearly eighty-five-years-old, capable of traversing the entire Wawali Galaxy in merely ten hours. Much of the ships structure is dedicated to holding raw materials, as it is only capable of housing a population of about 1,000, including thirty officers, and thirty mine operators. These sixty are overseen by the ship captain. The rest of the rats live aboard the ship as colonists, and are employed as miners or as professional starmen. Most of the ship's raw materials are converted into fuel, and the ship lands at Harvester Landing Platform on the Lonelystone Dwarf Planet Moltentigon creating the space station proper. The ship stays docked there for about a week, monitoring all systemal activities, and refueling any Hammer & Sickle vehicles for free, and civilian or Universal Union vehicles at highly unfair prices. In a barbarous opening act of war, Dwarf Planet Moltentigon, which had previously been a space colony of the Magmatamites, was glassed over by Harvester Space Station to make way for the Rattese Interstellar Empire. A few of the Moltentigons led by the Tigonites occasionally carry out raids against the space station, and have even killed two captains before. About ten years before Huron Space, a rat now calling himself the Everhungry cannibalized one of his shipmates, and fellow starmen. He then gained the ability to skinsteal, and has slowly been warping the minds of those around him, which has even led to other committing acts of cannibalism, and to the creation of more, and more skinstealers. By the time of Huron Space, Harvester Space Station had been uncontacted for about eight months, just shy of a year. The Tigonites now control the landing platform on their homeworld, and the Magmatamites have been seeing more, and more pirate activity at the edge of their system. Still, the ship is somewhere among the Lonelystones, run by cannibalistic rat aliens with access to a powerful megalaser. Category:Megaweapons Category:Military History Category:History Category:Technology Category:Huron Space Category:Spacecraft